finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecil Harvey/Dissidia (PSP)
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Shizuma Hodoshima |englishva=Yuri Lowenthal |main appearance=true |dffnt=true |dffoo=true |gallery=true |quotes=true }} Cecil Harvey is a warrior of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012. He relies on experience as both a Dark Knight and a Paladin, and may freely switch between them during battle. When a Dark Knight, he is a formidable ground fighter, boasting short and long range moves. As a Paladin, aerial combat is his forte, combining speed with expert swordplay. While traveling alongside Firion, Cloud, and Tidus, Cecil deals with his feelings for Golbez, torn between fighting him as his nemesis and trusting him as his brother. Profile Appearance Cecil's outfits are based on Yoshitaka Amano's designs. As a Dark Knight, he is clad in a suit of black armor with indigo and gold linings, completed with a spiked helmet. As a Paladin, his physical appearance is revealed, having fair skin and white hair with beads. He wears a suit of white armor with blue linings and a flowing blueish/purplish cape. He wields lance-like swords based on . His EX Mode weapons also derive from . Cecil's first alternate outfit, "Knight of the Red Moon", recolors his armor to reflect . His Dark Knight armor is a lighter black with red accents, and his Paladin vestiges have silver and red highlights with an orange cape. To keep in-line with the color scheme, his dark swords are black and red, while his Paladin swords are silver and blue. Cecil's second costume, "Knight of the Silver Moon", is his appearance from the opening FMV of the Final Fantasy IV 3D remake. dons a different helmet with dark gray armor adorned in red and silver highlights. Cecil's hair is straight combed, whereas his armor has more silver accents and a different cape. Both forms have different shoulder plates and symmetrical spikes. His base swords reflect the new color scheme, while his EX Mode weapons take on their designs from the remake's FMV. Available as a downloadable bonus costume by purchasing Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection, "Knight of the Twin Moon" is based on Cecil's , while incorporating aspects from his Final Fantasy IV sprites. When a Dark Knight, he has a more streamlined suit of dark blue armor, and his helmet has a red gem on the forehead and exposes his mouth. His Paladin form wears gold and blue armor and has a white cape with a red lining. His hair is purple, shorter and spiked, he wears a gold headpiece, and has green eyes instead of purple. His EX Mode weapons are based on the SD art, and his normal swords have streamlined features with color schemes matching the EX Mode weapons. Cecil's crystal may allude to his own duality or the [[Crystal (term)#Final Fantasy IV|Crystals from Final Fantasy IV]]; it is half white and half black, possibly referring to the Light and Dark Crystals. Cecil's manikin, Delusory Knight, is dark blue as a Dark Knight and silver when in Paladin form. Personality Much like his depiction in Final Fantasy IV, Cecil is a kind, honest, loyal, and noble knight, strong-willed and firm in his beliefs. He cherishes the bonds with his companions—especially Tidus, Firion, and Cloud, whom he travels with—and believes that fighting together is the way to success. Due to Cecil's gentle and compassionate demeanor, the other warriors of Cosmos often confide in him whenever they are troubled, and thus Cecil acts like an older brother-like figure to his allies. Cecil encourages Cloud to separate from their group to seek answers when the latter becomes distraught with his purpose in the conflict, and comforts Terra when she becomes scared of her future after they defeat Chaos. When Onion Knight becomes upset with the Warrior of Light's calm disposition after Cosmos's death, Cecil helps him understand the latter's character better and how "a true knight is defined by that which he protects." In the thirteenth cycle, Cecil strives to find his crystal by working together with his companions. He begins to doubt his abilities and self-worth, which only worsens upon hearing Golbez's advice of how the "crystal shines upon those who exhibit the strongest will." Cecil begins to question his friendship with his allies after Golbez and Cosmos lecture him on depending too much on his companions' strength rather than his own. Cecil overcomes his doubts when he realizes he travels with his companions not to cover up his own weakness, but to provide them with encouragement and support as they do with him. Similar to Tidus, Cecil has a complicated relationship with his relative, Golbez. Having recovered most of his memories from his homeworld, Cecil continues to love his brother and believes in him. When Exdeath tries to eliminate Golbez for his treachery, Cecil rushes to his brother's aid. However, due to Golbez's affiliation with Chaos, Cecil understands that Golbez is his enemy and hesitates to trust his advice. Although Golbez sees himself as irredeemable and rejects Cecil's attempts to persuade him to join the warriors of Cosmos, Cecil hopes that the two of them will be together someday, as he sees their familial bond as "his guiding light." In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Cecil shows an inclination for romance. When Firion loses his wild rose and tries to work up the courage to ask Lightning for it back, Cecil misinterprets Firion's intentions for a romantic interest and calls Lightning to them to get the two to talk. In the thirteenth cycle, Cecil misinterprets Onion Knight's desire to protect Terra for romance, claiming that he has "fallen for her," much to Onion Knight's embarrassment. Story Treachery of the Gods During a secret meeting, Golbez tells Kain the summoned warriors have no memories of their homeworlds, especially those closest to them. Cecil proves this by trying to protect Kain from Golbez, recalling Kain is his friend, but having no memories of Golbez as his brother. Cecil also unknowingly confirms Golbez's words to Kain about the war's cycle of death and rebirth by mentioning how more of his memories have returned as he fights. In the Crystal World, Cecil notices a depressed Firion, who resigns himself to forgetting about his wild rose that Lightning had unwittingly picked up. Cecil misinterprets Firion staring at Lightning as a sign of romantic interest, and calls her over. Firion attempts to establish privacy between the two, but he runs off due to Cecil's misunderstanding of the situation, much to the two's confusion. Later on, Cecil is knocked out by Kain to protect him for the next conflict. Cecil isn't seen for the rest of the cycle until his purification by Shinryu. Light to All As the final cycle begins, Cecil joins Firion, Cloud, and Tidus. When Cloud asks why he is fighting, Cecil says he never considered, and Cloud later confides in him about Firion's reasons. Cecil says the wild rose symbolizes peace to Firion. Golbez frequently advises his younger brother on seeking his crystal. Although Golbez is the enemy, Cecil wonders if he can trust him. He leaves with encouragement from Tidus and meets with Golbez until Exdeath attacks them for Golbez's treason, with Cecil emerging victorious. Golbez refuses Cecil's offer to join him, saying he's beyond redemption. Cecil visits Cosmos, who confirms Golbez's word that a strong will and strength of heart uncovers the crystals. Cecil and Golbez soon duel again, with Cecil's crystal materializing upon victory. Cecil claims he and Golbez made it shine together, while Golbez denies this and says it was Cecil's success, which he had been trying to tell him all along. After Cosmos's death, Cecil and the others travel to defeat Chaos and honor Cosmos's sacrifice. Cecil comforts Terra when she confides in her fear for the future after they defeat Chaos and Onion Knight when he becomes disheartened by Cosmos's death. Cecil meets Golbez, who claims that in a world full of disorder his wish can be fulfilled. After Cecil triumphs over him, Golbez says he only wanted to test Cecil's bond with his friends to see if he could overcome Chaos. After claiming the bonds are strong and that the warriors of Cosmos are capable of anything, Golbez departs, saying he has no right to be near Cecil. Cecil offers Golbez to join them, stating their bond should allow them to fight together. Golbez tells Cecil he is far too kind to be a knight, but says they might fight at each other's side once the light shines on him. Cecil gathers with the the warriors of Cosmos to defeat Chaos, and afterward find themselves in World A where Cecil watches everyone return to their homeworlds. Before departing for his own, Cecil tells his comrades he will pass on the strength they have given him. Official Quests "Cecil's Quest 012: A Re-encounter With a Close Friend" concerns Cecil attempting to liberate a gateway with Vaan when Vaan's mention of airships sparks a memory. Cecil seeks out Kain to tell him he remembers him, and that they serve in Baron's military together. The two spar and Cecil is frustrated over his other memories still being clouded, but Kain assures him he'll remember more in time. "Cecil's Quest 013: Even I Don't Remember It" deals with Cecil's actions after claiming his crystal in the thirteenth cycle. He meets up with Cloud, Terra, Tidus and the Onion Knight, and the five travel together until Kuja appears to alert them that Firion is on his way to confront the Emperor alone. Terra fights Kuja while Cloud and Tidus leave to help Firion, and when Terra is defeated, Cecil fights Kuja in her place. Kuja declares he has no need for the bonds and values they hold as they are only figments of weak memories, but Cecil denies this, claiming their bonds have been created by fighting together in the cycles, and thus are genuine. Gameplay Cecil's fighting style is Split Soul due to his ability to change between Paladin and Dark Knight. His Dark Knight form specializes in slow, powerful attacks, while his Paladin form is fast and specializes in swift attacks that can hit multiple times with the weakness of limited range. Despite being mainly a melee fighter, both forms have magic and several ranged attacks. Cecil reverts to a Dark Knight after using a ground HP attack, while aerial HP attacks turn him into a Paladin. His constant transformations can be difficult to master. Boss Cecil is fought in Distant Glory and Inward Chaos. Attacks Bravery Attacks: Dark Knight ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Bravery Attacks: Paladin ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 HP Attacks ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 EX Mode Cecil's EX Mode is Job Augment, where he exchanges his two spear-like weapons for traditional swords. Cecil gains "Inner Strength" and "Proteus" abilities. Inner Strength boosts Bravery damage Cecil does by 1.5 times, while Proteus allows him to change forms without attacking by pressing and . This allows Cecil to combo his attacks in new ways by quickly changing form. Cecil's EX Burst is , an original attack where he attacks his opponent with the power of both his forms in succession. The player must enter the commands that appear on the sides of the screen simultaneously. A perfect EX Burst needs three such commands and starts with Cecil striking his opponent before turning into a Dark Knight and throwing his sword down. He then performs Darkness, where he shoots orbs of darkness at his opponent and ends the EX Burst by reverting into a Paladin, slashing twice and forming a cross of light, dealing HP damage. Failing to enter the commands will have Cecil prematurely end the EX Burst with Darkness. Equipment Cecil can equip Swords, Greatswords, Axes, Shields, Gauntlets, Helms, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. In Dissidia 012, Cecil can also equip Katanas, Spears, and Large Shields. Cecil is the only character able to equip the "Dark" equipment set, a low-level series of equipment obtained in his storyline. Exclusive equipment ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Gallery Cecil-PaladinDissidia.png|In-game Paladin appearance. CecilDissidiaModel.png|In-game Dark Knight appearance. Cecil - 012 CG.png|CG render of Cecil as a Paladin. Cecil Dissidia CG render.png|CG render of Cecil as a Dark Knight. Cecil-AltEX-Pal.png|Alt outfit EX Mode as a Paladin. Cecil-AltEX-DK.png|Alt outfit EX Mode as a Dark Knight. Cecil-ThirdEX-Pal.png|Third outfit EX Mode as a Paladin. Cecil-ThirdEX-DK.png|Third outfit EX Mode as a Dark Knight. Manikin-Cecil.png|Cecil's manikin, Delusory Knight. CecilPManikin.PNG|Paladin Cecil manikin. CecilDKManikin.PNG|Dark Knight Cecil manikin. Dissidia - Cecil Crystal.png|Cecil's Crystal. Dissidia-DKSwords.png|Cecil's Dark Claw's while a Dark Knight. Dissidia-PaladinSwords.png|Cecil's Light Fang's while a Paladin. Dissidia-EXDKSwords.png|Cecil's Dark Sword's in EX Mode. Dissidia-EXPaladinSwords.png|Cecil's Lustrous Sword's in EX Mode. Dissidia Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight artwork. Dissidia Cecil.png|Paladin artwork. Cecil's_weapon_dissidia.jpg|Artwork of Cecil's Dark Knight weapons. Dissidia012-CecilPaladinConcept.JPG|Concept art of DLC outfit Paladin form. Dissidia012-CecilDKnightConcept.JPG|Concept art of DLC outfit Dark Knight form. Dissidia Cecil from Cosmos Artwork.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. D012 EX - Darkness.jpeg|Darkness EX Burst. D012 EX - Darkness2.jpeg|Darkness EX Burst. Dissidia - Cecil Board.png|Board icon. DFFDarkCecil Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose (Dark Knight). DFFCecil Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose (Paladin). Allusions * Cecil starts out as a Dark Knight in battle, alluding to starting as a Dark Knight in Final Fantasy IV. * In Destiny Odyssey IV-5, as Cecil hovers in the air, he takes the iconic pose of his best friend and rival, Kain Highwind. Afterwards, Cecil leaps at Golbez while a Paladin, and the two assume the same poses they take in the opening FMV from the Final Fantasy IV 3D remake. Later during the same scene and in his EX Burst, Cecil enacts the pose he does while performing Darkness in the original Final Fantasy IV. * Cecil's EX mode, "Job Augment", refers to the 3D remake's Augment system. * Cecil's line when fighting himself is from his encounter with the Dark Knight at Mt. Ordeals: "This is a fight for me and me alone". * In Dissidia 012 when Cecil uses Shadow Bringer, he shouts "Dark wave!!" which may be an allusion to the move Souleater, otherwise known as Dark Wave, or simply Darkness depending on the translation. * Cecil's victory line, "All that matters is what's inside," refers to a line spoken by Rydia during the Final Fantasy IV ending: "All that matters is what's inside us. Isn't that right, Cecil?" Cecil's line upon defeat, "I'm a coward," refers to when he tells Rosa, "I'm a coward. A coward who cannot even defy orders he knows he ought not follow". One of Cecil's opening lines, "This ends for you, not I!", refers to his dialogue before the battle with Zeromus, "Zeromus, this is the end for you, not us!" * Cecil's exclusive weapons originate from Final Fantasy IV. The Dark Sword is Cecil's initial weapon as a Dark Knight, while he receives the Mythgraven Blade after becoming a Paladin. The Lustrous Sword is obtained from the Sealed Cave, and the Lightbringer is Cecil's strongest weapon in Final Fantasy IV Advance. The Cimmerian Edge is Golbez's initial weapon in the flashbacks from The After Years, which was translated as the "Ebony Blade". * When fighting Shantotto, she starts off by saying, "I suggest you find another job." This refers to Cecil's change from Dark Knight to Paladin in Final Fantasy IV. * Cecil's moveset has references to Kain: Saint's Fall, otherwise known as Saint Dive, is one of Kain's Band abilities in The After Years, while "Nightfall" resembles the Jump attack. * During Cecil's EX Burst, he says "Light and darkness cast aloft!", quoting the Mysidian Legend. * In Cecil's storyline, one of the Destiny Point rewards is the Bomb summon, which refers to the Carnelian Signet Cecil unwittingly used to destroy Mist. * When facing Vaan, Cecil says, "Traveling the skies is no easy task," referring to his command of the Red Wings and his skills in airship navigation. * In the Dissidia 012 remake of Destiny Odyssey IV, there is a chest containing 1991 Gil, the original release year of Final Fantasy IV. * When Cecil fails his EX Burst, he finishes as a Dark Knight, while a successful EX Burst lets him finish as a Paladin. This reflects how in Final Fantasy IV his power as a Dark Knight was insufficient, and thus he chose to become a Paladin. Trivia * Cecil's EX Mode ability "Proteus" is named for the Greek sea god Proteus. According to mythology, Proteus was sought out by people for his ability to foretell the future, and to avoid them he changed his form. The adjective "protean" is based on the god's name, meaning "variable, able to change/assume different forms". * Cecil has the most exclusive equipment in Dissidia, having three armor pieces and five weapons, leaving a total of eight. In Dissidia 012, Lightning and Feral Chaos tie with Cecil for most exclusive equipment. * Though it is stated in the menu that the two raise and lower Bravery damage by 3%, Cecil's Shadow Bringer and Luminous Shard adjust Bravery damage by 9%. It is unknown if this is a glitch or a typo. The effects of both attacks stack if equipped multiple times, thus allowing for up to 27% bonus damage for either form. ** The stat changes from the two attacks still take effect during EX Bursts. Due to him attacking more while a Dark Knight than a Paladin during the EX Burst, Cecil's EX Burst is slightly stronger when he is equipped with Shadow Bringer, and slightly weaker when he is equipped with Luminous Shard. * The stat bonuses of Cecil's exclusive weapons affect the damage he takes and inflicts during EX Bursts. Thus, Cecil will take less damage from an opponent's EX Burst if he is equipped with one of his exclusive weapons that boosts DEF and is in Paladin form, and his own EX Burst will deal higher damage while he is equipped with the Cimmerian Edge. * In Dissidia Cecil's HP attacks have the highest AP requirement for mastery, each requiring 360 AP. ** Cecil's manikin is one of only two manikins to have another model, the other being Gabranth. * In Dissidia 012, the Theater sometimes shows images of Cecil in the wrong form. * When initiating Cecil's EX Burst on one opponent several times in the same battle, the button combinations will be the same for all executions of the EX Burst. de:Cecil Harvey (Dissidia) es:Cecil Harvey/Dissidia it:Cecil (Dissidia) Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Characters in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy